


Andreil's Adventures in Interviews

by EmmmaMmmm



Series: Andreil's Adventures in Parenthood [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Interviews, M/M, Married Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard Adopt, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmmaMmmm/pseuds/EmmmaMmmm
Summary: Neil had done many interviews throughout his life. He had done many interviews with Andrew throughout his life.This one was different. This was the first one that he and Andrew would be talking about their son.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Andreil's Adventures in Parenthood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Andreil's Adventures in Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this, I got the idea for another short within this because I remembered some characters that I introduced in Ode to a Past Rewritten. I have an assignment that I need to write over the next few days, but once that's done, I should have that written soon so look out for that.
> 
> I don't know if I'll have re-ordered the series yet when you read this but either way, this takes place after Ode to a Past Rewritten but before Andreil's Adventures in First Love and Dating Advice.

"... and of course, we're going to have to figure out childcare for the kids," sighed Neil, and beside him, Andrew let out a low huff, only just loud enough for him to hear.

The interviewer, Alissa Radley, visibly perked up. "You have kids?"

"We have four," confirmed Neil brightly, his eyes lighting up with what a Fox would recognise as mischief, but which anybody else might mistake for bliss. "Sir Fat Cat McCatterson, King Fluffkins, Lord Mittens III, and Harry."

Andrew's hand twitched a little at the mention of their son. The two had, obviously, agreed that they wouldn't hide the fact that they had a son but Neil knew that his protective instincts were making it difficult to talk openly about him.

"You have cats?" Alissa flicked a piece of hair out of her eyes and Neil wondered if the hair and makeup people backstage were cursing her at the movement. "Why such interesting names and then _Harry_?"

"Well," said Neil, pouting dramatically and ignoring the way Andrew rolled his eyes at his side, "I wanted to call him Child McBabyson Junior II personally, but Andrew felt that the other children at school would bully him, so we decided to stick with Harry."

"So Harry _is_ a human child?"

"Yes," said Neil, and his expression sobered to one of fondness and genuine bliss. "We adopted him a few years ago, but he had a difficult upbringing before that so we wanted him settled before we even thought about bringing him up publically."

"Congratulations," said Alissa, and as if it was a demand, the audience began to applaud.

Neil waited for them to quiet down. "Thank you."

"So you've had him for a few years?" Neil nodded, though he didn't see much reason to when he'd already said that just moments ago. "So what type of parents are you?"

Neil hummed quietly. "I didn't realise there were types of parents."

"Well there are strict parents," said Alissa, "uptight parents, easy-going parents, friend-parents. Which are you two?"

"I guess easy-going?" He hesitated before sending a glance Andrew's way; he was already looking back at him. As their eyes locked, Andrew reached out and tapped two fingers against Neil's thigh, and Neil shut up instantly.

"Easy-going." Andrew confirmed it with a hoarse voice, likely hoarse because he hadn't spoken since they'd left Harry behind with only Kevin to babysit.

To be fair, it had been difficult for him. Neil knew that Andrew hadn't wanted to leave Harry with Kevin, who had very little experience with children beyond the few times he'd come over to teach Harry to play Exy, but Aaron and Katelyn were both working, Nina and her wife had taken Grace on holiday, and nobody else that they trusted with Harry lived close enough to come babysit.

Alissa rounded off the interview pretty quickly, maybe sensing the tense energy coming off of Andrew or maybe it just naturally wound down. Regardless of the reason, they were led back out to their car, and if Neil watched Andrew go twenty over the speed limit the entire way back, he didn't mention it. He was anxious to see Harry too, after all.

Despite their busy schedules, it was rare that they left Harry alone with anybody that wasn't one of them. They could drop him off at school before practise each day and pick him up on their way home, and on game weekends, they were able to take him with them. It suited all of them, really, because Harry's unstable upbringing before the adoption had left him with mild abandonment issues that flared any time they left without him.

Sure enough, as they pulled into the driveway, Harry was tugging at Kevin's hand on the front porch, pointing out at them and babbling excitedly. As Neil stepped out, he realised that Harry was saying how much he had missed them, and his heart swelled as though he were the Grinch.

Once the car was locked, Harry barrelled down the steps and threw himself at Andrew's torso. Andrew patted at the back of his head, smoothing down a section where the hair was stuck up.

"I missed you," said Harry quietly.

As Neil watched, Andrew's lips quirked up. He was often smiling these days, because between his healthier fraternal relationship, his relationship with Neil, and a new son, he was often happy these days, but it wasn't often that he was able to show it in front of other people yet. Even watching this, the twitch at the corner of his lips, and the way he did it in front of Kevin was massive.

Harry seemed to remember that Neil was there too, and untangled himself from Andrew to throw himself into Neil's arms. He was getting a little big for them to carry him around now, but Neil liked doing it anyway, half out of a need to prove that he was strong enough, and half because he wasn't willing to admit that he was getting older. It was the source of many late night panic attacks.

Kevin waited on the porch as Andrew stepped up and Neil carried Harry up.

"How was he?" Andrew asked lowly.

Kevin smiled tiredly. "Good as gold." He yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. " _Energetic_."

"That's my boy," said Neil brightly, nudging at Harry's side gently.

Harry giggled and then wiggled to be put down. Neil obliged and Harry, to his surprise, ran up to Kevin and held his hand out for a high-five. Kevin gave him one.

"We've reconnected," added Kevin soberly. "We played some Exy together. We're best friends again now."

Harry nodded, staring up at Kevin with a dazed look in his eyes, which left Neil and Andrew exchanging knowing glances. They said nothing.

"Are you staying for dinner or is Thea wanting you home?"

Kevin scratched at the back of his neck. "I'd better get back, really. But," he added, ruffling Harry's hair affectionately, "it was great hanging out with you today, buddy. Almost like the first time again." He leaned down. "Next time we'll pull all sorts of pranks on your daddies while they're gone, what do you say?"

Harry giggled and nodded. Neil saw Andrew make a mental note to never leave Kevin alone with Harry ever again.

Kevin headed down the pathway, holding his phone up to his ear and Neil collected his tiny family and herded them inside.

"Was it a good interview?" Harry attached himself to Neil's hand, gripping it tightly with an intrigued look on his face. "Did you talk about the cats?"

"It was," said Neil, squeezing his hand gently as he walked through to the kitchen, whilst Andrew shuffled off to see what mischief the cats were causing. "And we did. We talked about you too."

"You did?" His eyes lit up. "Did you tell them I'm the best kid in the whole entire world?"

"It doesn't matter if we told them," said Neil, reaching over to kiss the tip of his head. "We know you're the best kid in the whole entire world. Do you want to help me cook dinner or do you wanna go bug the cats with your father?"

"Cats," said Harry decidedly, but before he left he tugged Neil down and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Love you, papa."

"Love you too, Harry."

When Neil called them in for dinner, they were both, expectedly, covered in scratches. He just smiled, and shook his head fondly. He really did love his little family.


End file.
